We are NOT cliche! CHALLENGE
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: A challenge to all of you talented authors for cliche situations and pairings. Do you think you have what it takes to write a story with both elements and make it original? Details inside! Everyone gets a prize and ALL entries get reviewed! (This was by request of the Jellicles involved in these couples. Make them purroud!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I have a challenge for all of you who are interested!

There are some pairings in this fandom that I happen to adore, but I will be the first to admit that they can be rather cliché and repetitive at times. Especially when the same scenarios are coupled with them. Thus, I have devised a challenge for them!

I would like you to write a 5 minimum-10 maximum chaptered story about the pairs listed below. Once you have chosen those pairs, then pick a cliché theme. With those elements combined, I want you to create something new and entirely different! It has to be unlike any of the reads on this site and must be entirely original and new.

With this established, here are your often referred to as cliché pairs!

Munkustrap/Demeter

Alonzo/Cassandra

Rum Tum Tugger/Bombalurina

Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria

Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks

Grizabella/Old Deuteronomy

Jellylorum/Asparagus (I will let you choose either one)

Macavity/Demeter

Now, for the cliché instances that always happen for CATS stories:

We're stuck together in a bad thunderstorm and have to stay in the same den all night.

I've found a queen/tom injured and I'll take her/him in to take care of her/him

My ex-tomfriend/queenfriend hurt me, so I'm running to you for comfort.

You're flirting with everyone, so I'm going to make you jealous!

I'll save you from Macavity!

I'm afraid to ask you to the Ball.

His/her feelings get hurt, and their crush comforts them in private.

Forced to go on a date but end up liking each other

You have always driven me nuts! I hate you... And I'm falling for you!

For the first time ever I am going to accept multiple entries! I am not even going to put a limit on how many works you can submit. I do, however, want these entries to be new material that has not yet been published. If you write an idea that you have already been thinking, that is perfectly fine with me.

The goal of this challenge is to take a cliché situation with pairs that are often written off as cliché and come up with something entirely entertaining and original. I'm not calling this a contest, because it's not just about meeting the requirements it's also about challenging ourselves to make something over-used exciting and different!

Now, for the most important part of this challenge, the prizes.

Each entry will get it's own unique prize such as "Funniest", "Fluffiest", "Most Creative," etc. and everyone gets a review. Yes. For every chapter, every entry.

There will also be a first, second, and third place.

First Place Prizes: Favourite Author, Author Alert, Favourite Story, One-shot request for the character of your choice, a shout-out in my profile for your next story and a personalized review from your favourite character from CATS for your winning entry.

Second Place Prizes: Author Alert, Favourite Story, a one-shot request for a character of your choice and a personalized review from you favourite character from CATS for your winning entry.

Third Place Prizes: Favourite Story, Author Alert and a personalized review from you favourite character in CATS for your winning entry.

Note: Though you can post several entries, an author cannot win more than one place. There will be three separate authors for each of the different places.

And now for the technical information! The due date for this contest is Monday, September 30th. I think that is enough time from now 'til the end of next month. If those of you who have entered need more time, let me know and I will move the date.

There will be criteria points for judging:

Originality- 5 points maximum

Grammar and Spelling- 5 points maximum

Overall Adherence to the Challenge- 5 points maximum

Character Portrayal- 5 points maximum

Creativity- 5 points maximum

Entertainment- 5 points maximum

Plot- 5 points maximum

That is an overall of 35 points as well as your goal to reach. If we have ties, you will both receive placing.

At this point, I think I have typed sufficiently enough to make everything perfectly clear. If anyone has any questions at all, please PM me! I will be happy to help you!

Please let me know in a review if you would like to join this contest and send me a link to your story as soon as you have the first chapter up! Happy writing everyone and I hope you all do amazingly well!


	2. Rules and Due date Change

Hey again, every Jellicle!

I just wanted to give an update on this contest as well as clarify some things. First of all, though, I want to thank all of you who have already entered. The entries are all fantastic and I really have my work cut out for me!

Also, there has been a due date change. It has come to my attention that school is really busy this year and September is incredibly busy! Therefore, I am moving the due date all the way to December 30th.

I know that it's a long way off, but I think it gives everyone enough time to finish multiple entries without feeling stressed or rushed. I want this contest to be fun, not frustrating.

I also want to clarify some rules.

Yes, you can enter as many entries as you want for as many pairs/situations as you want.

You do not have to stick to one of the cliché situations throughout. If you would like to, that's fine. If you would like to write several more of them, all of them, or just one or two more, that is also fine.

You do not have to stick with one pair either. If you want to write a story with each of the pairs as a different chapter, pick two or three (or more) of the pairs, or write separate stories for them all or just one or two, that is fine as well.

I also forgot to mention this before, but please keep this about T rated. I don't want anything going on that's too graphic or... eherm...explicit.

If you could also have no cursing or limit cursing within a story, I would much appreciate it as well. I personally believe that most cats wouldn't adopt those... ahem... human exclamations, shall we call them?

As long as you are assured you can finish them all, with 5 chapters minimum to 10 chapters maximum and with at least one cliché theme and one pair, then you are all set.

Also, a Prologue and Epilogue do still count as chapters.

This challenge is open to your interpretation and creativity. I don't want to limit any of you so much that you suddenly acquire writer's block! That would be terrible!

Also, if anyone else wants to join in still, feel free to do so! The more the merrier and there are three more months for it. ;)

Good luck authors and I am loving what you all have created and what you will continue to create.


End file.
